Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth
Summary The ancient goddess of creation, Sophia was the executive of the Sephiroth system in the Naturia Sacred Tree. Alongside Tierra, the goddess of destruction, she regulated the life and death of all things. However, desiring to create a perfect world, she betrayed her counterpart, taking her power and sealing her in the Sacred Tree. Using her powers, she created and destroyed many civilizations in a endless cycle of death and rebirth, eventually falling dormant and being worshipped by the Gusto tribe as God. She reawakened during the second Great War, seeing it as proof of degeneracy, and attempted to cleanse the world, but was ultimately defeated by Constellar Sombre and Evilswarm Kerykeion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, The Planet Forger, God Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 11 Dark Attribute Fairy Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5 outside the Cycle of Reincarnation, the cycle of life and death itself), Large Size (Type 3), Resurrection (Able to reincarnate her physical body, though this is not combat applicable), Aura (Gives off a divine aura that kills everything near her that is weaker than herself), Light Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Sealing (Sealed Tierra within the core of the Naturia Sacred Tree and suppressed its powers), Life Manipulation (Able to recycle those erased by The Power of Destruction into new life, as well as manipulate life energy on a global scale via the Sefiroth System), Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Her breath is a divine wind which encompasses the world) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Defeated Tierra, Source of Destruction. Fought Constellar Sombre and Evilswarm Kerykeion simultaneously. Far stronger than the likes of Infernoid Devyaty) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Took hits from Sombre and Kerykeion) Stamina: High (Was able to fight for several days non-stop) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Power of Creation of Sophia:' From the crystallized power of Creation in her left hand Sophia creates an endless horde of soldiers, her 'children', which surge with overwhelming numbers. Their forms are similar to those of the existing surface tribes. *'The Power of Destruction of Sophia:' The crystallized power of Destruction in her right hand emits a light that erases everything it touched, instantly and all at once. It goes beyond physical destruction: it breaks down a being's very existence to create new life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Giants Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Board Game Characters